


Who The Fuck Are You?

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: prompt fill: "Don't know if you've ever done this prompt before or if it's been done but how about ambreigns after a one night stand and them waking up like, "holy crap I don't remember your name but you're cute"? Sorry if this sounds too weird or anything."





	

His head was fucking throbbing.

_ What the hell happened last night? _

Dean asked himself as he sat up in bed, and rubbed his tired face in his soft hands. He knew he didn't remember a lot. Alcohol always fucked him up to the point of blackouts so Dean could only remember… moments. Streams of consciousness flashed behind his eyes as he thought back to his night. 

He remembered that Seth came over, crying over his recent breakup with his boyfriend Finn, so Dean took him to the bar to forget about it. They had… what 10 shots each? Then polished off a couple of beers, before they moved to the more dark, and dangerous liquors. He remembered dancing with someone, possibly Seth? Fuck, he couldn't figure it out.  Dean scratched at his reddish beard, as he tried but failed to collect all the details. His mouth tasted like sour whiskey and shame and his eyes were low, as Dean stretched and yawned softly.

Luckily, it was Saturday. 

That meant Dean could gladly sleep off this tragic, head thumping hangover, then call Seth up and do it all over again tonight. He fell back, gently against his pillows, red hair fluffing up in a small cloud as his body hit. He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard his bathroom door creak, and footsteps in his room.

“Hey sleepy head, you're finally up.” A very unfamiliar voice said to him. Dean’s eyes popped back open quick, and he sat up even quicker to look at the person in front of him. “I thought you'd never wake.” 

_ Woah. _

For some reason that's all Dean's mind could afford to say as he looked back at a guy who was… fucking hot. And no, not just regular bar guy hot… he was GQ hot, people's most beautiful hot, god of the damn sun… hot. And he was currently standing in Dean’s bedroom, half naked, with a smile. Dean’s thoughts went from who the fuck is this? To “did I land this guy?” in a matter of seconds. There's no way he and this… god actually hooked up last night. Nope. Dean would definitely remember that.

“Okay… who the fuck are you?” Dean asked as he sat up fully in bed, to get a better look at zeus in human form. 

“Wow, I don’t know whether or not to be hurt by the fact that you don't remember me,” The guy laughed, while putting on a tight black tee. How was it possible he looked good in and out of clothes? 

“Well not to be mean here dude, but there is  _ no _ way I fucked you… I'm gay and all, but even I know you and I are in two different leagues, so, yeah you can be hurt or, you can tell me who the fuck you are and why you're in my bedroom.

“Who said you fucked me?” The guy asked Dean as he sat on his bed like he owned it, just to put on his shoes.  “Those words didn't come outta my mouth… did they?”

“I rarely bottom, so I assumed..” Dean didn’t know why but this guy being this close to him was making him feel oddly intimidated. Which is a feeling Dean didn't experience very often. 

“Rarely? That's weird, last night you were so eager for my dick I almost didn't get a chance to put on a condom.” 

Dean's bottom lip dropped, only slightly but enough for Mr. Perfect to laugh at the shock on his face. Only a drunk Dean could pick up a hot guy, ditch his best friend for him and take his dick like a needy slut. Only drunk Dean could not at all remember this, and only stupid, drunk Dean could be mean to Mr. Hottie come morning. Fucking hell, he hated drunk Dean.

“Look,” The guy got off the bed and grabbed his wallet and phone from Dean’s nightstand, “If you wanna sit there, and pretend to be shocked by the fact that we had sex, then go ahead. Because last night, I distinctly remember a guy who wanted everything I was offering and I would never take advantage of someone if they weren't in their right mind… So, take that as you will.” He grabbed his jacket, then headed for the door, but not before he turned back towards Dean one last time. “By the way, you were great, despite the attitude. Call me if you want to go out some time or... if you want me to bite your ass again.” He winked, then walked out, leaving Dean there, full of sour whiskey, shame, and lost memories.

Dean didn't come out of his room until he heard his front door slam. He put on some pajamas and then walked towards the kitchen where he noticed, his not so abandoned friend was there, at his table, eating his cereal. Seth gave him a wide eyed, cereal mouthed full smile and a wave as his friend grabbed a bowl from his cabinet and started to pour himself some. “Hey you,” Seth replied gently while smiling, “I guess you can say you had a great night huh?”

Dean side eyed him then took a scoop of cereal, “A great night? I don't even remember what happened. That guy…”

“Roman.”

“What?”

“His name… it's Roman.”

“Seth shut up I'm trying to talk here.”

Seth just rolled his eyes at his best friend and got up to clean his bowl so Dean could finish. “Anyway, this Roman guy interrupts my sleep, tells me we fucked and I bottomed to him, like can you believe that I bottomed to pretty boy floyd? And apparently I wanted him so much I told him he didn't have to wear a condom but it's okay because not only is he hot as hell he cares about safe sex… I mean what kind of sick game is this?” 

Seth laughed, his hands getting soapy while washing his dish, “I think Roman is great. Last night at the bar all you guys did was talk and laugh. A guy hasn't purposely made you laugh in a long time. All you do is fuck Sami when it's convenient and walk all over every guy you meet. Would it be so bad if you actually dated a guy… seriously?” 

“And what? Become those sappy relationship people who can't live without their partner? Or worse… become you? Finn broke up with you again and here you are in my home, eating my food, because you guys can't work it out. So no thanks, I'm good on dating anyone seriously especially guys that look better than me.” 

Seth frowned as he placed his bowl back in the cupboard. His friend was hopeless, he would never commit, never be serious and apart of Seth knew he shouldn't care but a bigger part of him wanted Dean to experience love, and prove to him that it could exist for guys like him. Seth had to get him to see reason and he knew to reach Dean he had to appeal to his kryptonite… his jealousy factor. 

“Okay, I'm gonna take a shower then a nap before we can hit the bars again later.” Dean got up to wash his bowl, “You're coming right?”

“Coming uh yeah...um Dean?” Seth looked at him softly, “You really don't want Roman right? He's.. free game?” 

Dean suddenly stopped washing his bowl to look at his friend. Seth could see his eyes, they were stiff, blues staring back at hazel like Seth just confessed to murder. “Uh, no… I said I don't right? So… why bring it up?” 

“Well… because if you don't want him, then I may have a chance,” Dean said nothing as he continued to wash his bowl, “We got to talking after you kicked him out. He's sweet, and is looking for something.. real. After all I dealt with Finn, I deserve a guy who… wants to be with me. Maybe Roman is that guy?” Seth was so full of shit right now, in fact he and Finn made up late last night. But he could tell by the look on Dean’s face that he was believing exactly what he was selling. Which was perfect because it was all apart of the plan.

“Yeah uh, maybe he is.” The bowl dropped in the sink, not completely clean, Dean swallowed, then placed his palm on the sink, and exhaled gently, “Hey you know what? Fuck the bar. How about we have a party here? Tonight. You can uh, you can invite Roman and see if you two hit it off like you  _ say  _ you do. How's that?” Dean slapped Seth’s shoulder harshly, “I'll plan everything. We can make it a night.”

“Uh… okay?”  Seth eyed him curiously, “So you sure you’re okay with this?” Seth had to ask one more time, “With me… hitting on Roman?”

“Yep, I'm fine..” Dean’s smile was too bright, almost eerie, “Perfectly fine.” He winked at his friend and walked off to his bedroom, leaving Seth to contemplate how big of a green eyed monster he had just released in his friend.   
  


Later on that night, when Seth got back to Dean's home there was a bunch of people there for the party. There were red solo cups all around Dean’s home, and a pair of gray eyes in the corner of the room, searching. Seth smiled at Roman, then came over to him, watching his eyes light up with someone to finally talk too. “Hey, nice party.” Roman said delightedly, “Even though the host won't speak to me,” he shrugged sipping from his cup gently. 

“Dean?” Seth looked over to Dean across the room who was deep conversation with Sami Zayn, the guy Dean fucks for fun sometimes. Sami was sweet, and naive when it came to Dean, he truly believed Dean would finally choose him, but Seth sadly knew better. “You gotta give him a chance, he's..” Seth tried to explain his friends actions but…

“He's not interested,” Roman finished his sentence for him, then drank some more before sighing, “It's cool, it happens. We just hit it off last night so I thought that maybe that meant something but I can see it didn't,” he scoffed playfully, embarrassed at himself, “I don't even sleep with guys I just met, fuck whatever.” Roman shook his head, trying not to focus on the empathetic hazel eyes staring back at him, “Anyway, how did it go with you and your guy? Did you make up?”

“Uh, yeah we did but Roman…” Seth took one last look at Dean who was now altering his attention from Sami back and forth to Seth and Roman. Seth noticed so he decided to up the ante a bit, get Dean really jealous now. “I don’t think you should give up on Dean just yet… wrap your arms around me.” 

“What?”

“Shh, just do it.”

Roman was confused but he did as Seth asked, he wrapped him in his arms, and pulled Seth in close. He looked up and saw Dean now starting just at them, completely forgetting his conversation with Sami for the moment. “Dean's looking isn't he?” Seth asked as he placed his hands on Roman’s broad chest and smiled. 

“Yeah, he's looking… Seth are you trying to… make Dean jealous?” 

“Yes. You see I know Dean better than anyone knows Dean and the one thing I know he hates is when a guy he's seriously interested in… wants me instead. Come here…” Seth pulled him in even closer and ran his hands through luxurious locks, smiling up at Roman, “By nature, I'm hotter than Dean so if a guy he likes is interested in me.. it only makes him more scared that I can steal you away see? I bet he's seething right now isn't he?”

Roman looked over at Dean pushing Sami away and walking off to his bedroom in a hurry. Roman shook his head and pulled away from Seth, exhaling softly, “Look I'll go talk to him. It was a nice gesture on your part but I think he's really upset. I'll be back.” 

Seth watched Roman walk off  towards Dean's room and once the door closed behind him, Seth high fived himself then went to get a beer.

“Hey Dean,” Roman said as he entered the room, only to see Dean staring out his window. He walked over to him slowly, but kept enough space so that Dean wouldn't be uncomfortable. “Look, what you saw out there was…”

“It was you, choosing my best friend over me even though we had such a great time last night.” 

“Ahh, so you do remember last night then?” Roman laughed as he moved a bit closer, coming up behind Dean but not daring to touch him yet.

“Yeah, I started to remember. So what? It's not like you care. You were all over Seth out there, despite telling me that you wanted me, and were looking for something serious. In my life, I only bottomed a handful of times, you know why? Cause when I offer myself to someone, it means I want something with them. Something real, but you're too fucking busy feeling up Seth who isn't going to break up with Finn ya know?” 

“Mmm,” Roman now grabbed at Dean from behind, his arms and hands holding Dean’s waist and upper body tight against him. Dean sighed as he let Roman's touch overtake him, his head falling to Roman's shoulder. “Don't be stupid enough to think that for one second, I want any other guy at this party but you.” 

“Not even Seth?” Dean wondered while he let Roman's hands begin to touch him all over. 

“Not even Seth.” Roman assured him by kissing the side of Dean's neck softly, “Look, I know last night you said you don't do relationships. But I think it's just because you're afraid of getting hurt. I went through a terrible breakup a couple months back and it took me seeing your face to realize just how ready I am to move on, and find something real. If you want that too, Dean, if you're ready to see where this can go and give me a shot.. I can show you that love is all it's cracked up to be. All you have to do is turn around… and kiss me.” 

Dean listened to Roman speak, with every nerve in his body quaking. He spent so much time avoiding this feeling of wanting someone for more than a night he didn't know how to respond. All he knew was that after all the drunkenness wore off, he liked having Roman there, touching him, breath on his ear, and telling him he wanted him. He was scared, of the unknown road ahead of them both but still Dean turned around, looked into his gray eyes… and gave him a kiss. 

Roman smiled into it, softly sucking on pink full lips before he pulled away and said,

  
“I'll do the bottoming tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> eep! one prompt down! - Melle


End file.
